bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-Shattering Event at the 11th Division! The Shinigami who Rises Again
Earth-Shattering Event at 11th Squad! The Shinigami who Rises Again is the seventy-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi tells other members of the Gotei 13 that his data on the Bounts is missing, as Ichigo Kurosaki and friends break into Kariya's mansion to save Uryū Ishida. Summary confronts Yoshino and Uryū.]] At Yoshino Sōma's apartment, Uryū and Yoshino talk with each other until the lights suddenly go out. Gō Koga then breaks into the room, and tells Yoshino that she has to come back with him, but she refuses. Yoshino summons her doll, Goethe, causing Koga to summon his own doll, Dalk. Dalk calls her master pathetic for calling her out, but decides that it doesn't matter because she loves battling. She then attacks Uryū and Yoshino, forcing them out onto the roof. The doll chases them up there, and she begins battling against Goethe. As this happens, Uryū finds a metal pipe and uses it to attack Dalk, but he is easily overpowered. Dalk goes to finish him off, but Goethe protects him and fires a huge burst of flames at Dalk, causing her entire body to become red. Uryū and Yoshino use this opportunity to run for the stairs, but Koga gets in their way. Dalk then gets back up and begins attacking Goethe again, causing the doll to run away. This ends up angering the doll though, so she decides to take her anger out on Uryū and Yoshino. She begins firing small metal marbles at them and the two run away, until Goethe comes back to battle again. However, she turns her body into small metal marbles, and she attacks Yoshino, causing her to call Goethe back. Koga tells his doll to hurry up with the job, but Dalk tells him that he shouldn't hurry these things. She decides that she wants to enjoy this, but Koga tells her that she isn't to harm the Quincy. The doll takes this wording as meaning that she can do whatever she wants with Yoshino, but Uryū protects her before she can do anything. Yoshino tells Uryū that he shouldn't be protecting her, but Uryū points out that he wasn't protecting her, but that he was deciding not to run away anymore, but this causes Dalk to attack him. Ichigo and his friends, along with the Mod-Souls, walk down a street. Ririn states that while the traces have disappeared now, there were definitely two Bounts around here. Ichigo tells her that he believes them, but remarks that she should do more to keep out of sight, because someone might find it strange to see four stuffed animals walking around. Ririn tells him that she never chose to take on this appearance, but it's something that they'll all have to deal with. Ririn suddenly finds traces of the Bount and points to the top of a roof, and Rukia Kuchiki remarks that she can sense Uryū's Reiatsu as well. They all head up to the roof, but find no one there. They are able to deduce that Yoshino must have been here due to the flames around the area, but the other damage caused is by someone they don't know. They also believe that there were two sides fighting over Uryū, but Kon complains over the idea of him being treated as a "princess". Yasutora Sado finds Uryū's bandage on the ground and Ichigo asks Rukia if they can track Uryū's spirit ribbon, but Rukia states that they can't because Uryū is purposely hiding his Reiatsu. As this angers Ichigo, Ririn states that she can track down the Bounts if she were put in a Gigai, but she can't put herself in one all alone. Ichigo points out that they can just do it themselves, and the Mod-Souls, surprised from not realizing this, do so immediately. In Soul Society, several Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants gather together in a single room, to have a meeting held by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. However, Mayuri reveals that he's the one who's holding the meeting and he tells them that if they were his subordinates, then he would have killed them for their insubordination. Ukitake tells everyone that this stuff would normally be held by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but he's away for now, forcing them to do the meeting this way. He states that Mayuri has the details on what has happened, but Mayuri angrily yells that there are no details, and that his data-bank has been breached into by someone. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi asks what information has been read and Mayuri states that it was on the Bounts. Mayuri continues to explain that the intruder put a trap deep into the data-bank, which would destroy all of his data if it was to be disturbed. He states that this is a deep insult to him and he tells everyone that if someone in here did this, then they should come forward now. Ukitake tells him that he shouldn't be so quick to put the blame on them, especially since they're high-ranking members of the Gotei 13, but Mayuri reminds him that they just had 3 captains betray them. Ukitake tells him that they should still avoid acting rashly, and Mayuri reluctantly agrees. After the meeting, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki tells Yachiru that he has a bad feeling about this incident and the return of Maki Ichinose, and she asks him why that is. Kenpachi states that he doesn't know and Yachiru tells him that he must be worried about Ichinose, but Kenpachi tells her that this isn't what he's worried about and that it's something else. Orihime Inoue informs Ichigo and the others that she found out some info about a mansion. She states that there's a man living there who's incredibly rich, but no one has ever actually seen him. As this happens, Ryō Utagawa throws Yoshino into a cell and tells her that Jin Kariya has forgiven her for the last time. He begins mocking the Bount and warns her that she shouldn't use her doll in her condition, unless she wants to die. Ryō then leaves the room and closes the door to the cell. Ichigo and the others arrive at the entrance of the mansion and the Mod-Souls state that Uryū is definitely in there. Ichigo tells everyone that they're going to split up now. Ryō enters Kariya's room and he asks him if he would like to see the Quincy now. Kariya tells him that he does and the two leave the room. As Kariya and Ryō walk to where Uryū is being held, Ryō asks if he should put the plan into motion, but Kariya tells him not to yet. Ryō asks him why he's holding back and Kariya explains that all of his memories have been clouded in gray, and that this is the first time he has been able to see color in a long time. He asks Ryō if it's so wrong for him to enjoy this a little longer, and Ryō tells him that he understands, but still tries to convince Kariya. This ends up angering Kariya, and he yells at the Bount. Rukia tells Ichigo that now that they’re here, she can tell that there are at least seven Bounts in the mansion. She states that since they don't know what they're up to, they have to act now. The two of them then head closer to the mansion. Yoshi goes up to Uryū, who is being held down by Koga's doll, and asks him if he's afraid. Kariya suddenly enters the room and goes up to the Quincy. Uryū asks Kariya who he is and the Bount introduces himself. Kariya explains to Uryū that he brought him here because he's interested in his Quincy powers, and Uryū asks him if this is because he wants to gather the power of Hueco Mundo. Kariya doesn't answer him though and tells Uryū that they're very similar because they've both suffered rejection because of their unique abilities. Kariya then proposes to Uryū that they join forces and explains that there's a chance that he can bring back his Quincy powers. Uryū asks him why he even wants him in the first place if he knows that he doesn't have any powers, but Kariya reiterates that it's because they are similar in many ways. Uryū tells him that he sees no reason in trusting him, but Kariya tells him to give it time and that he's sure that he'll come around to his side eventually. Kariya then tells Uryū to make himself at home here and Uryū asks him if he's being held captive here. Kariya simply tells him to think of himself as an important guest and he has the Quincy locked in a room. Uryū remarks that his room isn't too bad for a prison cell, and Koga tells him that Kariya is a nice person, but also very dangerous. He then leaves the room, and locks the Quincy in there. Orihime tells Chad that since they've gotten here it feels as if she has lost her sense of direction and Chad states that it's the same for him too. They then begin to walk away and Kon chases after them, telling them to wait for him. As this happens, a small round object floating in the air is shown to be following them. Ichigo and Rukia explore the rooms of the mansion but find nothing, and Rukia states that something is messing up their senses. All of a sudden, the small object reveals itself to Ichigo and Rukia, and Ichigo asks what it is. It suddenly reveals that it has a mouth and begins attacking them. Rukia uses Hadō #31 Shakkahō and is able to defeat the mysterious enemy. All of a sudden, more of the enemies begin attacking and the two of them run away. However, they come to a dead end, but Ichigo simply breaks the window in their way. They then jump out of the mansion and continue to run away until they re-meet with the Mod-Souls. Noba uses his powers to make the enemies disappear and Rukia asks them what they're doing up here. Ririn states that they had to go out here because they encountered the same enemies inside of the mansion as well. Kurōdo states that no matter how many Noba erases, they would continue to come and attack them. All of a sudden, the enemies return and begin attacking them again, forcing Ichigo and the others to run away. They eventually arrive in another room, and Kariya, as well as the other Bount, comes out to greet them. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba looks for a bathroom and Captain Sajin Komamura asks him what's wrong. Iba explains his situation and Komamura points to a direction where a bathroom would be. Iba goes there, but to his dismay, finds a dog going to the bathroom next to a pole. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Dolls summoned: * * Other powers: *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes